The present invention relates to an improved bicycle trainer.
In general, two different kinds of bicycle trainers are known and commonly used. A first type of trainer (also called turbo trainer) is a piece of equipment that makes it possible to ride a bicycle while it remains stationary. Such a trainer typically comprises a frame, a clamp to hold the bicycle securely, a roller that presses up against the rear wheel of the bicycle, and a mechanism that provides resistance when the pedals are turned. These trainers are categorized by how the unit provides resistance into wind trainers, magnetic trainers, fluid trainers, centrifugal trainers and utilitarian trainers. In all these trainers of the first type, the bicycle is fixedly mounted onto the trainer and remains entirely stationary during training. Typically, the trainer is fixedly mounted to the rear axle of the bicycle. An entirely different type of bicycle trainers are the so-called bicycle rollers which, unlike other types of bicycle trainers, do not attach to the bicycle frame. These bicycle rollers normally comprise three cylinders, drums or rollers, two for the rear wheel and one for the front wheel, on top of which the bicycle rides. A belt may connect one of the rear rollers to the front roller causing the front wheel of the bicycle to spin when the bicycle is pedaled. The rider must balance him- or herself on the rollers while training.
Each type of bicycle trainer has certain advantages and disadvantages. Riding on a stationary bicycle trainer does never provide a feeling like riding a bicycle in reality, because the bicycle remains entirely stationary. However, during riding a bicycle in reality the pedaling motion is usually compensated by slightly tilting the bicycle with respect to the vertical, in particular during sprinting. While bicycle rollers do allow for such tilting movements balancing the bicycle without riding off the rollers is quite a challenge for the rider and requires much more balance and attention than bicycle trainers.
US 2009/0075785 A1 describes a further type of bicycle trainer which is adapted for use with a bicycle. The trainer includes a base and a frame having spaced apart ends adapted to engage and support the bicycle. A pivoting assembly is joined to a central portion of the frame and to the base. The pivoting assembly allows movement between the frame and the base and includes a biasing mechanism that resists tilting of the frame relative to the base. The frame is supported only by the pivoting assembly. The frame of said bicycle trainer is mounted to the rear axle of the bicycle by means of couplers.
Said mounting of the rear axle to the bicycle trainer is disadvantageous, because the biasing force that resists tilting of the frame relative to the base is transferred to the bicycle via the rear wheel which, during real cycling conditions, is free to move. Moreover, because a substantial portion of the weight of the bicycle and the driver is carried by the frame (via the couplers) rather than by a roller, the tilting movement of the bicycle on said bicycle trainer feels less natural than riding a bike on the road. In particular, as the roller is not directly bearing the weight of the bicycle and the user the tire of the real wheel may slip during acceleration and thus one may not generate the same power output as one can achieve on the road.